Forum:Anyone have modded guns that work after patch 1.3.0?
gimme I was wondering if anyone had any modded guns after they patched it, If you do, can you post the stats or whatever it called, I lost all of mine, and I can't find a working combo in WillowTree.ThePyroman 22:58, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : oops there goes gravity. modded weapons are out, man. SAY HELLO to good old farming. SAY GOODBYE to whatever you were doing before. actually, say goodbye to good old farming, too. they nerfed new haven. Yeti Yeti 23:01, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeh, after I figured they patched the guns, I went to New Haven to attempt to farm them and BLAM, they screwed that up.ThePyroman 23:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) : what did they do to nerf it? Lax4life 23:03, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :: the red chests are now crates as well, and i think they lowered the level on them all too. Yeti Yeti 23:05, February 26, 2010 (UTC) :: as in no more weapons at all just ammo, or are they grey chests? Lax4life 23:07, February 26, 2010 (UTC) ::: yeah like weapon crates. Yeti Yeti 23:12, February 26, 2010 (UTC) I used to enjoy a nice run through New Haven to start each session, but I don't mind them axing the red chests. Now I start at the Underpass, north to Tannis' two red chests, then back west for the two reds there, and finally the "hidden" one in the northwest corner. 6 red chests in about 5-8 minutes. Sure it takes a little more time, but it also feels less cheap. And I'm all about not feeling cheap. It also gives me a chance to try out collection candidates on real targets.--SkinBasket 23:19, February 26, 2010 (UTC) Some weapons mods work and some don't. The only thing to do is open Willow Tree and experiment. Anything that duplicates parts or mixes parts from different weapon types is out, but I took an existing (torgue)Weaksauce Rocket launcher and changed it into a Devastating Redemption. 02:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Just to let y'all know: The best four weapon set you could have is a "Twisted Serpens" "Vicious Orion" "Vicious Crux/Vicious Ogre/Vicious Cobra" "Vicious Hellfire/Twisted Bitch(w/incendiary tech)" OK, I've done a fair bit of testing with the editor since then, mainly on Combat Rifles. What I've found is: * Cross-weapon type parts - all forbidden * Cross-manufacturer parts even within the type - all forbidden * Generic weapon parts within the weapon type - fine to change, except for grips for some reason * Manufacturer-specific parts within the weapon type - fine only if the weapon had the right manufacturer to start with. So I can make Tediore's combat rifles regenerate ammo, but not any other makers. * The only thing I've found that's fine to change between weapon types is the prefix and suffix. This could be exploited a bit, I'm sure, with names like Rage adding burst fire to anything. 05:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Here are some fairly good Combat Rifles that definitely work on the current PC version: They're all mid-level because that's the character I was working with. Just change the quality for higher-level guns. A little extra - the best names I've found to use for your weapons. Prefixes: *Twisted(from SMG) +50% damage, +6 clip size *Nasty/Noble(from repeater pistol) +12% damage, +2 clip size, +1x elemental effect, +3% reload speed *Raw(from revolver) +15% damage, -3.5% accuracy, +17% firing rate *Distant(from sniper rifle) +2% accuracy(very approximate) Titles: *Gamble(from sniper rifle) +2x elemental effect, -11% accuracy, +50%(unsure exact amount) critical hit damage *Harpoon(from rocket launcher) +2% accuracy(approx) *Hawkeye(from sniper rifle) +15 accuracy(approx), +.2x zoom distance *Rage(from machine pistol) +45% fire rate, adds 500% burst fire *Sweeper(from combat shotgun) adds extra shot - in theory, anyway. I can;t tell if this really works *Anarchy(from SMG) -10% accuracy, +6 clip size, adds extra shots(x3 on combat rifles) *Stomper(from combat rifle) +30% damage, +1x elemental effect *Fury(from machine pistol) -3% accuracy, +30% fire rate, +5 clip size I think that clip size bonuses are probably relative to your base size rather than absolute, but I measured them all from the same base so they should give a good impression of their relative effects.WodashGSJ 12:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) i was so pissed when all my (modded) guns were gone. i basicly only had eridian weapons i farmed b4 hand (which i don't really mind) but i mean when u get used to a 75000 damage 200 burst shot rocket launcher, everything else just seems to be a let down =/ but if anyone can make any more, not even extreme ones, but just better then normal, then plz plz plz drop a line at my gamertag "sixtytwo jews" yes u have to spell out 62 but now instead of new haven you have knoxxs armory, u can do a glitch in which you fall though the ground into the armory without the timer starting giving u unlimited time to get all the crates- at least 50 probly 75-100+ the only downside is that u must drive all the way 2 the armory and then fight knoxx again (im not sure if u can run past him to get to the glitch) but hey thats alot of rares so i think its worth it :o video of how to do glitch : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9UVBqKqHFxM&feature=related do those work on the 360 version? and how do you edit the quality?ThePyroman 11:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I don't have a 360, so I wouldn't know. But Steam just patched my game yesterday, and I imagine the versions are in synch. Quality is the second-last number in the item definition. If you have the WillowTree editor so you can patch the items in, you'll find quality in a dropbox below the main item definition. You cant miss it.WodashGSJ 11:18, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The prefix? Could you change it for me? I have a vague idea what im doing, but I dont understand changing specific things, and WillowTree is somehat complicated to deal with somwtimes.ThePyroman 11:33, February 27, 2010 (UTC) gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted for example. Although that prefix is from a SMG, it works perfectly well on a Combat Rifle as well, and gives a 50% damage bonus which is definitely worth having, as well as a clip size bonus. The old version of Borderlands used to care much less about the order of your parts, and allowed duplication of parts - since the new one cares, the best way to edit is to take an existing weapon that's close to what you want and change the values line by line to match those in one of the weapon definitions I gave above. When you're only changing existing lines, you should find it much easier to keep trask of which parts you've done and which you haven't. Also, I made my changes incrementally - duplicate a weapon lots of times, change one part to all the possible values(eg try all the possible sights), load the game and keep only the best, selling the others. This way I guaranteed that I never changed too many things and always had a working weapon because the invalid copies got deleted from my save by the game.WodashGSJ 11:42, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Just wondering, for any of the PC gamers out there, if you modded the character file for like, heaps more inventory space or such type of things, would they still stay after the installation of Knox? Also, as 202.61.163.197 mentioned, pretty much all the cross/double modding is nullified, but at least we should be able to boost the parts and quality, I'll leave a code here for a 900+ damage Volcano that should work (still haven't patched/installed Knoxx) as well as a Glorious Havoc, Combustion Hellfire and a Pestilent Defiler. Currently trying to farm more legit weapons to boost up. Also, kudos on 202.61.163.197 on finding that we may be able to mod prefixes, titles and add manufacturer specific parts. I'll get back to you guys when I have some good things to share.Raven6666 11:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I kept my enlarged inventory space with Knox. Thanks for the kudos - I signed up when I had results to report.WodashGSJ 11:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Woodash, Im trying what you said, but does anyone have any weapons, that work that do a lot of damage, It can be any type of weapon ThePyroman 11:44, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Try the third one I list, a Dahl Twisted Rage - it's not weak! though the listed damage is only 100, it fires in 10-round bursts! WodashGSJ 11:52, February 27, 2010 (UTC) damn im hating this sometimes....ThePyroman 12:08, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ---- i got to keep most of mine. excepting the ludicrous ones of course. thanks for the info regarding title and prefix. 12:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Post the stat list thing of the ones you kept. I can't get any to work ThePyroman 12:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4_Dahl_Anaconda gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_names_shared.Prefix_Tech.Prefix_DTIncendiary4_Combustion gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Dahl1_Anaconda 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel5_Jakobs_Unforgiven gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc1_Razor gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Damage1_Bloody gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Jakobs1_Unforgiven 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel2 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock1 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Savage gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Atlas1_Chimera 6 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_Shield gd_shields.A_Item.Item_Shield gd_shields.Body.body3b_power gd_shields.LeftSide.leftside4 gd_shields.RightSide.rightside4 gd_shields.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Tediore_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.tediore gd_shields.Prefix.Prefix_Quality4_Harmonious gd_shields.Title.Title_Tediore3_PanaceaShield 1 5 1 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Torgue gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight2 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action1 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc3_LaserSight gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Torgue_3 gd_weap_shared_materialparts.Prefix.Prefix_Torque2_Steel gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Title.Title_Quality1_Raptor 12 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_MachinePistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_machine_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_machine_pistol gd_weap_machine_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_machine_pistol.mag.mag3_SandS_Thanatos gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight2 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action4 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc3_LaserSight gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_1 gd_weap_machine_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_Quality3_Vile gd_weap_machine_pistol.Title.TitleM_SandS1_Thanatos 16 5 0 notables. 12:46, February 27, 2010 (UTC) dude, your a lifesaver, If you get the chance, could you post more? They ALL worked for me and I'm loving themThePyroman 13:13, February 27, 2010 (UTC) How do you insert a list in that format? I used tables, but that looks much better... whatever it is.WodashGSJ 13:51, February 27, 2010 (UTC) gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_combat_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_rifle gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_combat_rifle.mag.mag1a_pounder gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc4_Deathly gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.Title_Damage2_Stomper 0 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_combat_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_rifle gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_combat_rifle.mag.mag1 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel5_Hyperion_Destroyer gd_weap_combat_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc5_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy 0 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_CombatRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_combat_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_combat_rifle gd_weap_combat_rifle.Body.body5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_combat_rifle.mag.mag3_Dahl_Raven gd_weap_combat_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_combat_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_combat_rifle.acc.acc3_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_machine_pistol.Title.Title_Firerate1_Rage 0 5 3 Ah, I see. Try those, Pyroman.WodashGSJ 14:02, February 27, 2010 (UTC)\ They worked, thanks, but is threre any way you could increase the damage and the elemental to 4x or to "very high chance" on the Noble Hawkeye, I gave up trying to do it, gd_itemgrades.Gear.ItemGrade_Gear_ComDeck_Mordecai gd_CommandDecks.A_Item.Item_CommandDeck_Mordecai gd_CommandDecks.Body_Mordecai.Mordecai_Sniper gd_CommandDecks.LeftSide.leftside6c gd_CommandDecks.RightSide.rightside6 gd_CommandDecks.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_3 gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_CommandDecks.Prefix.Prefix_Mordecai_Sniper gd_CommandDecks.Title.Title_ComDeckMordecai 1 5 0 note the < pre > < /pre > no spaces. 14:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Combat Rifles can't have "very high chance", because that requires Maliwan material 3 for the body of the weapon and Maliwan don't make combat rifles. There are also some special weapon parts that can do it, but none for combat rifles. You can up the element to 4x with a different name - Noble Gamble would do it, but you'd lose a fair bit of accuracy in the process.WodashGSJ 14:49, February 27, 2010 (UTC) survey says? DING! number one answer! 14:56, February 27, 2010 (UTC) oh, any chance you could add a bit more damage, while keeping the element? if you are not going to sign your posts at least enter "-OP" for original poster 15:20, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Well, making it a Noble Stomper instead should keep the element and increase the damage for a smaller tradeoff in accuracy.WodashGSJ 15:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Here are a few variations on the Hellfire SMG. I can;t really decide which is best. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_machine_pistol.Title.Title_AccuracyLow1_Fury 28 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy 28 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag1_thumper gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc5_Maliwan_HellFire gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.Title_Damage2_Stomper 28 5 0 Taking off accuracy i can stand, I just need a good, powerful shock weapon, because me and my friend are going to start farming Clawmerax. and apprently his weakness is shock.. ThePyroman 15:16, February 27, 2010 (UTC) For shock the best would be some sort of Orion sniper. One of my characters has one, and I'll see how moddable it is.WodashGSJ 15:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) One of these two should certainly serve your needs. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.acc.acc3_SandS_Orion_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_machine_pistol.Title.Title_Firerate1_Rage 5 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.acc.acc3_SandS_Orion_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy 5 5 0 WodashGSJ 16:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) What do the last 3 numbers at the end of each list do?ThePyroman 16:32, February 27, 2010 (UTC) The first one is described as "remaining ammo" in the editor, but seems to have no actual effect. The second one is item quality, which determines item level(quality 5 items are always Lv48). The third one is which weapon slot it is equipped in, which should always be 0(=unequipped) for a new weapon you're importing.WodashGSJ 16:39, February 27, 2010 (UTC) alright, the weapons worked, you're a life saver, if you ever get any more modded weapons, tell me. ThePyroman 17:01, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Is there any way to do the backpack SDU mod where you can have like 15k inventory spot? and there any way to change those shock snipers into incedinary or corrosive? ThePyroman 18:29, February 27, 2010 (UTC) I've never seen that backpack SDU, but if it relies on duplicate parts it won't work. For incendiary snipers, you'd want a volcano. In the meantime, here's a modified Hornet pistol I've made. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RepeaterPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_repeater_pistol gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Body.body3 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Grip.grip4_Dahl gd_weap_repeater_pistol.mag.mag2a gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.acc.acc5_Hornet_Dahl_Corrosive gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Dahl_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_LowAccuracy1_Raw gd_weap_machine_pistol.Title.Title_Firerate1_Rage 12 5 0 WodashGSJ 00:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Now that modified Volcano, and a good machine pistol as well. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_MachinePistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_machine_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_machine_pistol gd_weap_machine_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_machine_pistol.mag.mag3_SandS_Thanatos gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Sight.sight5 None gd_weap_repeater_pistol.Action.action5 gd_weap_machine_pistol.acc.acc2_Cold gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_3 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Prefix.Prefix_LowAccuracy1_Raw gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.Title_LowAccuracy1_Anarchy 16 5 0 gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Maliwan gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.acc2_Maliwan_Volcano_Incendiary gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Maliwan_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_combat_rifle.Title.Title_Damage2_Stomper 6 5 0 WodashGSJ 01:40, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone make a Scavenger class mod for the Hunter that has the max +rare items thing? I have one now that is only +2 rare items and I'm looking for one that's higher ::i believe +2 is the game engine maximum for find rare items (mord and lil). correct me if i am wrong. 12:06, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I just made a new page with 25 wepaons listed (should be 25, may have accidentally miscounted when pasting from notepad.) You can find it here: http://borderlands.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:25_Weapons Wodash, as you mentioned an Orion for the Shock Element, keep in mind it may richochet, so it may confuse the shooter on where the projectile lands. I suggest either a Shock Elemental Rocket Launcher or a Shock Elemental Anaconda (I have a shock Anaconda in that list, but the legit version had a different Prefix, may not matter, but keep that in mind.) ThePyroman, there aren't many (if any) superb Acid-Elemental Snipers that I know of, I may need to check my Soldier/Siren if they picked up any good acid snipers, will also check my Hunter if I actually have any legit/loadable ones. Check my list I posted (I highly suggest using Control+F) for a 900 damage 3 chamber Volcano. --Raven6666 05:18, February 28, 2010 (UTC) So apparently prefixes work on any gun assuming they don't have a manufacturer or other part requirement (the Patton won't work without it's special prefix, etc.) I'm wondering what the best prefixes are to add to a gun? So far it seems "Twisted" from the SMG list is best with +20% damage and +50% clip size according to: http://blmodding.wikidot.com/patrol-smg Here's my favourite I got working: SAV550-B Twisted Savior: Damage/Accuracy/ROF/Clip size 287/85.3/4.9/27 x3.9 zoom +64% reload speed +19 ammo regen gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_PatrolSMG gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.tediore gd_weap_patrol_smg.A_Weapon.WeaponType_patrol_smg gd_weap_patrol_smg.Body.body3_Tediore_Savior gd_weap_patrol_smg.Grip.grip1 gd_weap_patrol_smg.mag.mag1_thumper gd_weap_patrol_smg.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_patrol_smg.acc.acc2_Vector gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Tediore_3 gd_weap_patrol_smg.Prefix.Prefix_Barrel3_Twisted gd_weap_patrol_smg.Title.TitleM_Tediore1_Savior 28 5 0 If anyone wants more of my modded guns/theories I'm happy to post them .Twoiko 23:50, March 20, 2010 (UTC) It's not just prefixes - both title and prefix aren't checked in any way at all, leading to widespread abuse of the naming system. The only restriction is that you can't have more than two names - if they're both prefixes, or both titles, the game doesn't care. The most powerful names(and hence, the most overused) are Twisted(+damage,+clip), Rage(+500% burst fire), Shredder(+2 bullets with no reduction in damage), Fury(+clip,+fire rate), Shattering(+damage,+knockback), Stomper(+damage)WodashGSJ 01:52, March 21, 2010 (UTC)3 :O Cool! Thanks for this info! We should get more info on the best titles/prefixes! Oh, but the restrictions would include the titles or prefixes that require a specific Manufacturer or even Prefix or Title (eg. Patton, Nailer; damn those things are hard to mod). But! It also seems you can swap parts from almost all pistol types (revolver/repeater/machine), sniper rifles, shotguns, but they are more heavily restricted a lot of the time so it's harder to get them to work with all guns. My new favourite for my Crit/Gunslinger character. KLR10 ZZ Shredder Unforgiven Damage/Accuracy/ROF/Clip size 974x3/96.6/0.6/2 +200% Crit x4.3 zoom gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel5_Jakobs_Unforgiven gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock_none None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc4_stabilized gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Jakobs_2 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Title.TitleM_Jakobs1_Unforgiven 0 5 4 Twoiko 06:41, March 21, 2010 (UTC) The thing is, the orange weapons(and presumably also pearl, but I have none of those to try) get their special properties from the brand-specific parts. The correct name only adds the red text, which doesn't do anything special so far as I can tell. If you take a Maliwan Volcano and change the name to Shredder Shredder without changing the parts, it doesn't lose any of the Volcano properties but gains an extra 4 bullets per shot. No title or prefix that has actual effects is brand-specific(unless pearlescents turn out to work that way).WodashGSJ 07:17, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Ah, yes I got it backwards, the Patton/Nailer parts need the titles/prefixes, etc. Either way, they're hard to mod other than changing quality level.Twoiko 06:51, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Here are some really good guns that work past the 1.30 patch. Does 6800 x 5 damage :) I don't have modded weapons I have "reconstructed" weapons on Borderlands, not god like and takes a few shots to kill stuff. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SupportMachineGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_grenade_launcher.A_Weapon.WeaponType_grenade_launcher gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Body.body4 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_rocket_launcher.mag.mag5 gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Barrel.barrel4_Atlas_Leviathan None gd_weap_grenade_launcher.Stock.stock1 None gd_weap_grenade_launcher.acc.acc4_Mad gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder 0 5 1 63 Does 1000 x 3 with x4 shock gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.SandSMunitions gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip2 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.acc.acc3_SandS_Orion_Shock gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_SandS_3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Prefix.Prefix_reload1_Vicious gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder 0 5 4 63 Can't remember this one... gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_RevolverPistol gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Atlas gd_weap_revolver_pistol.A_Weapon.WeaponType_revolver_pistol gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Body.body5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.mag.mag5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Barrel.barrel4 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_revolver_pistol.Stock.stock3 None gd_weap_revolver_pistol.acc.acc5_Atlas_Chimera gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Atlas_3 gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder 0 5 2 63 1395 x 5 dmg gd_customweapons.Weapons.CustomWeap_Sniper_ShepsElephantGun gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Jakobs gd_weap_sniper_rifle.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Body.body1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.mag.mag4 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel3 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.UniqueParts.ShepsElephantGun_sight_none gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock2 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle.acc.accnone gd_weap_sniper_rifle.UniqueParts.ShepsElephantGun_Material gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder gd_weap_combat_shotgun.Title.Title_Projectiles1_Shredder 0 5 3 63 If any don't work for you, add me on xbl and ill dupe them for you: DeadSox (yes i id spell it right) I cooked up an un-named high-accuracy hyperion sniper rifle with WillowTree# Beta10r13. This is what it looks like at quality 4. gd_itemgrades.Weapons.ItemGrade_Weapon_SemiAutoSniperRifle gd_manufacturers.Manufacturers.Hyperion gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.A_Weapon.WeaponType_sniper_rifle_semiauto gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Body.body5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Grip.grip5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.mag.mag5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Barrel.barrel5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Sight.sight5 gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Stock.stock5 None gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.acc.acc5_Sober gd_weap_shared_materialparts.ManufacturerMaterials.Material_Hyperion_1 gd_weap_sniper_rifle_semiauto.Prefix.Prefix_Acc5_Sober gd_weap_sniper_rifle.Title.Title__SniperRifle if you or anyone are still loking for modded guns iv got a coupple, the best are my two snipers, one is 1500 x5 dmg, with a 3 or 6 clip, and a 900ish x5 one, 13 clip and is fully automatic, if you want it msg or friend request me, JuhEffery